Seeking Pandora
by sevenofdiamonds7
Summary: Toby Benedict has seen the effect of soulfinders on his older brother, Matt. When the opportunity to find his own soulfinder arises, Toby takes it, eager to find out who this mystery girl really is. What he discovers is a girl that will test his bravery and limits to the extreme… because when your future father-in-law is a big time criminal, you really can't afford to mess up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! So Ndyana suggested I write a story for Toby from 'Discovering Alaska' and I didn't want to disappoint! If you haven't read 'Discovering Alaska' then all you need to know is that it is set in the future where Toby is Yves and Phoenix's son. **

**I know I'm writing another story at the moment called 'Heading for Hattie' and this story has absolutely nothing to do with it in case you get confused. I'm not super woman but I will try my best to upload both stories as frequently as I can! I hope you like it! :D**

Toby's POV

'Don't lie to me Sadie,' I warned my mischievously innocent sister.

'It's not a lie Toby, I'm an honest person,' she replied sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes in a way that makes her able to twist my elder brother, Matt, around her little finger. Not me though; I see right through her angelic act of innocence.

'Pft, yeah you're a real Dali Llama,' I rolled my eyes sarcastically and held her hand in my own.

No, I wasn't feeling affectionate; I was using my savant gift. My gift allows me to look into the past 24 hours of someone's life. It's nothing awesome like Matt's Hulk power (basically superhuman strength), or my dad's explosive power (always terrifying on bonfire night)…in most situations my gift relatively useless but at least it will help me find out which of my siblings broke my iPhone.

My gift caught an image of my little sister playing 'flappy birds' whilst I was in the shower before getting stroppy and throwing the phone at the wall in anger.

'Sadie Benedict! You dirty liar!' I exclaimed and Sadie bit her lip guiltily.

'I'm sorry Toby I love you you're the best brother in the world and you're better than matt and please don't tell mommy and daddy,' Sadie gushed, barely pausing to breathe.

'To the naughty step,' I ordered, showing no mercy. In our household, crimes are at an all-time high with 7 little benedict boys and girls running around the house. In order to take necessary punishment precautions, my parents invented the 'naughty step' which is basically the bottom step of the staircase acting as a temporary prison cell. Our time on the step corresponds to whatever age we are times three…so that would mean Sadie would get 15 minutes which, in my opinion, is not nearly enough.

'But Toby!' Sadie exclaimed in dismay.

'What's she done wrong now?' Matt asked from the doorway. Ally, Matt's soulfinder, was standing close behind as usual. In reply, I chucked him my smashed phone which he caught with his amazing reflexes.

'Sadie! What did I tell you about respecting other people's property?' Matt frowned and Sadie pulled out her bottom lip and gave him the full puppy dog eyes effect.

'I'm sorry Mattie,' Sadie pleaded.

'It's not me you should be apologising to,' Matt frowned.

'Sorry Toby,' Sadie said sadly.

I sighed and debated the possible actions that could take place next before settling on the more mature option.

'It's fine Sadie. It was an accident…kind of,' I forced a smile and Sadie's face lit up before she embraced me in a tight hug. Her arms only reached around my waist but it felt nice to have someone hug me. I've been distancing myself more and more from family life since Matt found Ally. I knew it was wrong and I knew it was mean but I just couldn't help myself.

'You're the best Toby!' Sadie exclaimed.

'Whatever, silly-billy,' I chuckled and let her run off before pocketing my broken phone and setting a mental reminder to beg dad for a new one.

'That was nice of you,' Ally grinned at me.

'I guess I took a leaf out of your books then, angel-cake,' I said, giving her a cheeky grin. I like Ally, more than Matt sometimes.

'So Toby, mom and dad text. They're going out tonight, they dropped baby Tilly off at grandma and grandpa's house but they want us to watch over the other kids,' Matt said, linking hands with his soulfinder.

'Ah, babysitting the gremlins. My favourite occupation,' I laughed and hopped up onto the kitchen surface, searching the cupboards for anything edible.

'They're not that bad,' Ally objected but she was cut off by Elliot, aged 7, threatening to dip Sadie in sulphuric acid.

'Elliot! That is not how you should talk to your sister! ' Matt exclaimed in horror.

'Matt's got a point Elliot,' I agreed. 'Although, If I were you, hydrofluoric acid will get the job done quicker,' I grinned cheekily and Matt hit me gently to warn me not to encourage him. Ally raised her eyebrows at me in a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

'What? Sometimes I like to pay attention in chemistry,' I shrugged.

It was tough living in the shadow of Matt growing up. I knew he was dealing with his own issues, mainly the whole 'Hulk smash' savant power thing he had going on, but he was pretty much perfect in all other areas. I soon learned that there was no point in trying to live up to Matt's target grades so I decided to take my own route in life; one consisting of being popular with my peers as well as keeping up my bad boy reputation. Even though Matt was probably the best brother I could have ever wished for, I did sometimes wish for him to suck at something.

'Whoa look at the time kids!' Matt exclaimed, looking at his watch theatrically.

'Ha! Bed time for the minors!' I laughed, pulling faces at my younger siblings.

'Ah what! no!'

'Come on Matt! Don't be mean!'

'I'm ten years old! I'm old enough to stay up till midnight!' They complained loudly with a touch of annoyance.

'I don't know about you guys but I'm beat!' Ally yawned.

'See! It's late and we should all get to bed,' Matt said pointing to the clock. The big hand was coming up to 10 o'clock in the evening but for me, that was early. These days I don't often get to sleep until way into the morning.

One thing they never fail to mention in health and social classes is what a pain children actually are. Instead of sitting the class in front of boring documentaries on the difficulties of bringing up children, they should just send the pupils to look after my siblings for a day. That would really be a deterrent to teenage pregnancies.

It took Matt, Ally and I roughly one hour and 15 minutes to get the kids into bed with their teeth brushed and by that time, Ally and Matt were exhausted and went to bed themselves.

As I walked around the eerily quiet house, I realised how much I actually missed it being loud and crowded. It was depressingly lonely when you were by yourself.

I watched crappy television shows for a good few hours until I was sure everyone in the house was asleep before getting up from the coach and switching off the TV, leaving the room in complete darkness.

The night was my favourite part of the day by far. There was something so amazing and beautiful when the sky was as dark and velvety as chocolate and the streets were silent as though they were just listening…watching.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge, despite being well under the legal drinking age and headed to my room. Fortunately for me, my bedroom window was the perfect angle, allowing me to climb onto the window ledge and up onto the roof with ease. It wasn't the first time I had done this, and I doubt it would be the last. It was almost like a secret guilty pleasure of mine, one which I hadn't shared with anyone else.

There was a cold chill in the air but I needed that to keep me awake. I think my mom would have a heart attack if she came home and saw me asleep on the roof. I laid back on the cool roof tiles, allowing myself the perfect view of the sky. The stars were the only thing I came up here for and they certainly didn't cease to disappoint tonight. There's something about those burning jewels of fire scattered across the deep dark sky that just made you feel safe, like friendly eyes looking out for you. When there stars were out, I didn't feel so alone any more.

'Since when did you start drinking?' I shocked voice sounded, drawing my attention away from the stars and back to Matt's disapproving and concerned face.

'Since when did you start caring?' I shot back with a grin. It was true; Matt was normally on my side when it came to my deviant behaviour.

'Christ Toby! Surely you have enough brain cells to know getting drunk on the roof is not a good idea!' Matt exclaimed, climbing further onto the roof with the intention to persuade me to get down.

'But what I lack in brain cells, I make up with charm, right?' I grinned and relaxed, diverting my attention back again to the stars.

'I'm serious Tobias! How long have you been doing this?' Matt frowned.

'Long enough. Lay back, brother. Relax,' I pushed, taking a long swig of the bitter tasting drink before politely offering Matt some, which he of course denied.

'You see that group of stars…the ones shaped like a bow? That's the Hercules constellation,' I pointed to the group of stars to the left.

'I never knew you were interested in stars,' Matt replied.

'No one does. It's the kind of thing that wouldn't look too manly at school,' I chuckled.

'What about the ones over there?' Matt asked curiously.

'Hmm…they look a bit like ursa minor but I'm not sure,' I replied thoughtfully.

'Toby…answer me this honestly okay?' Matt sighed before continuing. 'Are you okay?'

'Fine and dandy, brother,' I laughed jokily.

'Seriously Toby? You're not…slipping…are you?' Matt asked seriously, not believing my laughter.

I thought about his question seriously for a while, debating it inside my head. Was I slipping? I had no idea.

'Matt…do you know the reason why I like looking at the stars?'

'Because you're secretly a massive nerd?' Matt teased and I nudged him with my elbow.

'No, that's your role,' I shot back.

'Okay then, why?'

'Because I know that somewhere, my soulfinder could be looking at exactly the same stars. I don't know, perhaps she's even thinking about me…wondering where I am….who I am. Do you get what I mean? The stars make me feel less alone,' I struggled to explain. I've never been very good with my words and it's always been hard to get my thoughts across but I thought that explained it pretty well.

'I understand Toby,' Matt smiled slightly before taking a tiny sip of my beer to make me feel a bit better.

I guess stars are like soulfinders in some sense; they're beautiful, special and tempting…yet a little out of your reach.

**Please leave a review guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the positive feedback in the reviews! I'm really glad you liked it! Here is the next chapter, please leave a review and enjoy! :D**

Pandora's POV

There was a strong smell of alcohol in the air and scantily dressed women dancing on the table.

No…this is not a strip club; this is my house on a Saturday night.

Most Saturday nights, my father hosts these rather extravagant parties where my brothers and cousins, uncles and aunts all meet up, relax and get drunk.

A lot of people wonder how we can afford to throw such frequent parties from our rather swanky mansion and I give them the same answer every time: 'my father does a lot of business.'

You see, the word business is enough to cover the subject but vague enough to lack the details. My father was a man of his word and that's all I cared about. So what if we sometimes swindled a few bank accounts or frighten a couple of families into a percent of their income? So what if my brothers and cousins all carry a pocket knives or pistil wherever they go or fail to hesitate when beating up someone who got in the way.

We're a family and family stick together.

Yeah we're not perfect but no one ever is.

'Ahhh! There she is! My beautiful sister!' Carlo exclaimed embracing me in a hug that was so tight I could barely breathe.

'Step aside Carlo, I want to give diddums a cuddle too,' Eddie, my other brother, grinned pulling me away from my eldest brother and wrapping his arms tightly around me before giving me a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

'Gross!' I laughed and wiped off Eddie's saliva from my forehead.

'Are we the last to arrive, Dora?' Carlo asked.

'As per usual,' I teased.

'So tell me, little sis, any boyfriends in the picture?' Eddie grinned cheekily, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

'Yeah right! You've scared of any boy from dating me in a 50 mile radius!' I snorted. It was true, my family was known to be…rather forceful with their opinions and if they didn't like someone…well you better watch your back. My brothers made it clear that they didn't want anyone touching their precious little sister. I feel sorry for whoever my poor soulfinder is, he doesn't know what he was born into.

The bad side of having an overly protective family was that everyone who hears my surname immediately becomes too scared to even speak to me in case they end up in a rather unfortunate accident.

Welcome to mafia life.

'Good. At least they know you're off limits,' Carlo grinned as I took them into the back garden where the rest of my family were waiting.

I was the youngest of six brothers…well they were actually my half-brothers since my father didn't tend to stick around with women for long enough but our bond is as strong as pure blood. Eddie was the closest to me in age and he was 21, a whole 4 years older than me. Then there was Jonny, aged 24 but going on 40. He was the brainy, science guy of the family yet lacked the most simple common sense. Next were the twins Alex and Antonio who were identical in every way apart from their personalities, then there was Vinny who was possibly the most dangerous of us all and last of all there was Carlo who was acted as the mother of our rather messed up family. Daddy was the head figure of my brothers and also my many cousins. They all went into business together, making sure that my safety was a priority at all times.

'Is that my tardy sons at the door, Pandora?' Daddy called out from the garden. Needless to say, I really hated my name. My mother (who, according to Carlo, was a bit of a gold-digger) had a thing about Pandora jewellery, hence my name.

'Yes daddy,' I called back with a grin.

'Offer them a drink then, pumpkin,' Daddy smiled.

'Well since you offered so nicely, I'll have something strong,' Eddie chuckled before heading off to greet the rest of the family.

'Coke is fine for me, Sis,' Carlo smiled. Carlo didn't drink because he was always the sensible one of the family. He was always the one to stop my stupid ass brothers from getting into stupid situations.

I carried the drinks over to the table where father was sitting with the rest of my brothers, avoiding the dancing woman so that they wouldn't knock the drinks over.

'Thanks, Dora,' Carlo grinned as I placed the drinks down on the table.

'Sit down Pandora, We are a family, no?' Daddy said, pulling a chair out for me to sit down.

'Thanks daddy,' I smiled. Dad was originally from Italy but he moved around a lot before finally settling down in Chicago, America, but he still kept the strong Italian accent.

'So then children, any news to share?' Daddy asked.

'I got a girl,' Alex, one of the twins, grinned but no one looked surprised. Alex had a different girl every single week.

'Why did you not bring her round? I would like to meet her?' Daddy asked with a grin since we all knew the reason why. Sometimes he can be a little intimidating to say the least.

'Sorry Pa, next time,' Alex laughed.

'You boys give me no grandchildren,' Daddy shook his head in disapproval. It was no secret that my father was probably willing to force someone into marring his sons, just to get a grandchild. He's probably already picked out the names and everything.

'I got an A+ in my history assignment,' I contributed to the table and my brothers grinned at me with pride.

'Ah, Pandora obviously got the brains of the family then,' Carlo chuckled and daddy ruffled my hair in affection.

'Hey, we've got brains too!' Eddie objected.

'Yeah…I guess you could say we have a _killer _intellect,' Vinny laughed darkly and we all joined in. Vinny was the family's hit man. With his 6ft 3 build, burly muscular body, and a face that looked as though he eats razor blades for breakfast, anyone would run a mile.

Talk soon turned to business and my mind drifted away with boredom. Daddy doesn't like me getting involved with the business which I'm quite glad about. My short height, long eyelashes and long dark hair doesn't exactly make me look as intimidating as the rest of my brothers. Enemies would probably laugh their heads off if I turned up at their doorstep.

Instead of trying to keep up with who threatened who, I turned my attention up at the night sky. Normally I hate the dark; it's the one thing that I'm truly scared off but how could I possibly be afraid where there was a gazillion stars lighting up the sky like tiny candles.

'Pandora?' My dad asked, quickly snapping me out of my daydream and back into reality.

'Yes daddy?' I asked sweetly.

'Could you get daddy another drink, please pumpkin?' Daddy asked, passing me his empty glass. The worse thing about being a girl in a family of boys meant that they automatically assume I am the go-to-girl when it comes to domestic duties.

As I walked over to the drink table, I noticed that two of my cousins were having an argument quite animatedly. Everyone here unfortunately inherited the short tempered gene, even me to some extent. I guess that's probably what makes us so dangerous.

My cousin, Nick suddenly took a swinging punch at my other cousin, Marco and things spiralled out of control; a typical party at the Menecillo household. Many cheered on the fight and laughed since this was nothing out of the ordinary.

However, things turned bad when Maro's elbow collided with my cheek. Hitting men was no problem but as soon as you hit a girl, that's when things get serious. Double standards or what?

I stumbled back, stunned, yet realising that it probably didn't hurt as bad as it looked. I could see my brother Vinny standing up, ready to beat our cousin to a bloody pulp but I shook my head to tell him that I can handle things one my own.

'Shit sorry Dora!' Marco exclaimed in horror as he realised what he did. He nervously glanced towards my father who was undoubtable plotting his death right now….just kidding…but with this family you never know.

'An eye for an eye?' Marco proposed regretfully and I nodded in agreement.

Maro sighed and shut his eyes, bracing himself for what was going to happen next. To be fair, I guess he did kind of deserve it.

I punched Marco straight in the jaw and prided myself on my accuracy. My father taught me how to throw a punch when I was practically a toddler so by the age of 17, I could really put some power into it. I guess I am my father's daughter after all.

My family may not be the nicest but we were certainly fair…most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so sorry for not updating in ages! I'm having a bit of a family emergency and one of my close family members is in hospital from a bad car accident so I have to do a lot more work around the house. That on top off all my exams means that I barely have any time! I haven't even had time to play candy crush! :O**

**So I apologise that this chapter isn't probably the best and there are probably lots of mistakes and not much happens but bear with me… they will hopefully improve when I have more time on my hands :/**

**The same goes if you are reading my other story 'Heading for Hattie' but I will update asap! :D **

**Thank you so much for being patient with me and reviewing and simply reading my stories! It means a lot :D**

Toby's POV

'Excited yet Toby?' Ally grinned, ruffling my hair in an annoying 'older sister' manner.

'Hell yeah,' I chuckled as Matt and I carried the last of the suitcases into the trunk.

'I think I'm more excited than you! I've don't get to go travelling very often!' Ally exclaimed.

'I think that's the last of the stuff,' Matt nodded, and shut the car boot, just in time for Mom and dad to come out, carrying baby Tilly.

'Toby, come here,' mom demanded, pulling me into a tight hug which was rather difficult since she was already carrying Tilly. I felt a wet, warm slobber on my chin as Tilly thought it would be amusing to suck my face. I know she's only a baby but I swear she produces more spit than a fountain. She leaves saliva trails all over the house which is, quite frankly, pretty gross.

'Ewwwwww,' I groaned, wiping away Tilly's spit with the sleeve of my jumper.

'Awh, she's just being friendly Toby,' mom smiled adoringly.

'Yeah…Love you too Tilly,' I chuckled, planting a safe kiss on Tilly's forehead.

'Toby...remember what we said?' Dad said sternly.

'Listen to Matt and Ally, don't wander off, don't drink, no drugs, safe sex blah blah blah,' I rolled my eyes dramatically and grinned at the disapproving looks my parents were giving me.

'Don't worry, I'm only going to find my soulfinder, no go on a wild booze fuelled holiday,' I assured them.

'We trust you Toby,' Dad nodded before mouthing 'keep an eye on him' to Matt and Alaska which I pretended to ignore.

'Ring us if you have any problems,'

'Sure Dad,'

'Be careful,'

'Always am Mom,'

After we said our goodbyes, Matt, Ally and I climbed into the car and head off down the road as we set of on the trip of a life time. I was going to find my soulfinder.

It was a week after Matt found me on the roof and he has been driving me crazy ever since. He thinks that I'm slipping fast and that I need my soulfinder to fix me. On the plus side, he has been being extra nice to me lately. Personally I don't think I am slipping. I'm more a 'live for the moment' kind of guy so I rarely dwell on the future.

But then I think about my soulfinder and the prospect of meeting her and I realise how much I need her in my life.

* * *

'Toby,' a soft, gentle feminine voice sounded dreamily in my sleep, urging me to open my eyes.

'mmm' I moaned softly and clamped my eyes tighter.

'Toby,' the voice sounded but this time it was more impatient.

'Matt he won't wake up,' The voice complained and somebody suddenly pinched my nose together. My eyes flashed open in a panic as I realised I couldn't breathe. There was a chorus of laughter before the person let go of my nose, allowing me to breathe again.

'Jerk,' I muttered when I saw Matt hovering over me.

'Get up Jackass, were here,' Matt chuckled.

I sat up and peered out of the car door, squinting at the harsh light. My heart sunk a little when I realised we were only at the airport. There was still a whole plane journey, including delays, before I would get to sleep in an actual bed.

After the rooftop incident, Matt nagged me enough to go to Aunty Crystal so I would know where my soulfinder is. He promised me that he and Ally would come with me where ever I need to go as long as I promised to never get drunk on the roof again. I agreed to quit the drinking since it doesn't take a genius to work out that being intoxicated and high up never ends well. However, I would never quit climbing to the roof to look at the stars. That was the one time of the day where I felt truly relaxed which speaks volumes since I am possibly the most laid back person in the family.

…which leads me to the present day, and the three of us trying to work out where we need to go to catch the plane. Matt and Ally may be geniuses on par with Einstein, but they were utterly hopeless at reading maps.

'I say we go left,' I sighed, already bored and fidgety at standing in front of the airport map for 5 minutes.

'But that's completely unjustified and illogical,' Matt frowned. I groaned inwardly at my brother's nerdiness before making a split decision and walking off without them.

'Toby! Come back here!' Matt shouted after me.

'I'm walking in this direction. I suggest you follow me since mom will kill you if you lose me.' I grinned smugly, knowing that I had them trapped. I was more of a doer. I didn't spend ages trying to work out the answer, I just took a punt and sometimes it would work and other times it wouldn't. I was the kind of person who put together furniture without reading the instructions. I had no time for instructions.

Matt and Ally sighed and rolled their eyes before following me, despite the fact that I had absolutely no idea where I was going.

As it turned out, the direction I chose was completely wrong and Matt was right per usual. Ally opted for the most sensible option and asked one of the security men to show us to the place we had to be.

'Damn…I hope my soulfinder has a better sense of direction than me,' I chuckled when we finally got on our plane.

'Or even more brain cells than you would suffice,' Matt teased.

'Hey, don't diss my IQ…I could give Steven Hawking a run for his money,' I smirked and got comfortable.

'Dude! You thought Hawaii was next to Madagascar!' Matt shook his head in disbelief.

'But when am I ever going to need that information in real life? I don't plan on going to either Hawaii or Madagascar.' I laughed.

'He's got a point Matt, you do know a lot of pointless information,' Ally giggled, siding with me.

'Hey! Traitor!' Matt exclaimed.

'Besides, I don't need brains with these dashing looks,' I grinned and Ally and Matt burst out laughing.

'You could certainly do without the modesty too,' Ally chuckled.

'I can be humble!' I objected but even I knew I was lying. I get most detentions at school for being too cocky.

'Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for boarding our service from Denver to Chicago. I hope you have an enjoyable flight,' the air hostess chirped cheerfully.

I grinned and sat back. I knew I would certainly have a good flight knowing that my soulfinder will be at the other end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I will start by saying how sorry I am for disappearing! Truly sorry! The emergency with my family is kind of over now and my step dad is out of hospital thankfully. Then I went on holiday, then I had exams and I literally haven't had the time to do much else! **

**Thank you so much for your wonderful messages telling me to update :) I warn you, I haven't checked through this chapter since I have an exam in…2 hours :/ Also there are many cheesy chat up lines which may make you cringe…you have been warned…**

**Please forgive me? :D**

**Pandora's POV **

'Papa!' I shouted, running down the stairs, taking two at a time.

'Inside voices! Please!' Daddy shouted back from the kitchen. I skidded to a halt outside the door and saw him talking to Vinny over a drink.

'Daddy could I borrow like 20 dollars? Pretty please?' I begged, fluttering my eyelashes.

'What for?' My father asked suspiciously.

'I'm hungry, I am going to get food,' I grinned.

'Nina will make you food,' Daddy frowned. Nina was our cook, housemaid and general domestic goddess of the house. Originally from Mexico, Nina's English wasn't very good but that didn't matter since she was lovely. Plus, she made the best chocolate cheesecake I have ever tasted.

'I sent her home, Papa.'

'Why would you do that Pandora?' Daddy frowned at me.

'Her daughter is sick so I sent her home so she could look after her,' I told him honestly.

Daddy stared at me for a few minutes and I held my breath, bracing myself for the shouting, however it never came. A huge smile broke out on my father's face and he stood up to hug me tightly.

'Dora you are such a kind girl! Are you not?' Daddy exclaimed, kissing the top of my head.

'I take after you, daddy,' I smiled back but my father shook his head sadly.

'Ah not at all, _piccine_. You are beautiful inside and out,' Papa told me earnestly before fishing out 50 dollars from his wallet and putting it in my hand. My Italian wasn't very good but I think _piccine _ meant little one or some other pet name.

'Thanks daddy!' I smiled and went up on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on my father's cheek before turning to walk out of the kitchen.

'Hey! Hey! Does your favourite brother not get a kiss too?' Vinny called and I laughed and spun around. I ran over to where Vinny was sitting and kissed the top of his head, like father does for me.

'Much better, lil' sis,' Vinny laughed. He was in a strangely good mood this morning and I liked that. Normally Vinny was the more serious sibling but today he seemed pretty happy. He probably beat someone up this morning. That makes him very happy.

The Italian gene within all of us made our family a very loving, affectionate family. I loved all of my brothers and father equally and I knew I could depend on them for anything. People think that my brothers and father are scary but once you crack past that hard exterior, there is nothing but love and kindness beneath.

'Ciao Papa!' I called, running out of the front door.

'Ciao! Be careful Dora!' Daddy called back.

I lived in the suburbs of Chicago in a small town where you get to know a few characters around town. Unfortunately, my family had a bit of a reputation around these parts. Everyone knew to stay away from us Menecillos, even to the point where they would tell their children to stay away from me at school.

Not that I mind having no friends…all I need is my family. Besides, anyone too cowardly to talk to me doesn't deserve my friendship.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone roughly walked into me from the side at such a force; I fell onto my hands and knees.

'Oh crap! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!' A frantic voice said and I looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

A tall, handsome looking boy was staring down at me with a worried expression. He had long dark hair that was so perfectly imperfect, it gave the impression that he just rolled out of bed but managed to look as though he just left a modelling shot.

'Watch it,' I warned, remembering what he had done. He may be drop dead gorgeous but he still caused me to scrape knees.

'Let me help you?' He offered, holding out a hand to help me get up but I shook my head and pulled myself up on my own. I was Pandora Menecillo, I didn't need help from anyone.

'Come on…at least let me take you out for dinner or something to apologise,' the boy grinned cheekily and I felt blush creep up on my cheeks. Who was this boy and why did he think he could talk to me like this? Doesn't he know my brothers would beat him up if I told them?

'Toby! Jeez I can't take you anywhere without you chatting girls up,' the boy beside him groaned and the girl with the long silvery hair giggled.

'Only the pretty ones,' Toby said with a grin before shooting me a dazzling smile.

'I'm not hungry,' I replied quickly and walked off around the corner listening to the other boy and girl laughing at their friend getting blown off.

I couldn't work out if this Toby boy was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

I hung back around the corner to listen into their conversation, curious to find out more about this boy.

'Damn dude, you better start planning you funeral now,' a male voice chuckled and I immediately recognised it as David Filler, the boy who sits behind me in History.

'What?' Toby replied, sounding confused as hell.

'That's the Menecillo girl! Her family are so going to murder you!' David Filler laughed along with more male voices that I can only assume are the jocks he hangs around with.

'Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about…We've just arrived here from Colorado,' Toby replied.

'Well you're screwed. Her brothers will literally turn you into a punching bag if they find out you've been flirting with her, let alone the fact that you knocked her over,'

'It was an accident!'

'Try telling her father that!' David Filler laughed and with that, I took off down the street, not wanting to listen to people talking about my family in that way.

So maybe this Toby person was just new and naive. The poor guy didn't know the consequences of his actions. Thankfully for him, I decided against telling my father, taking pity on the handsome boy from Colorado. My reason? Simply because he has a beautiful smile.

My father was right…I am the nice one of the family.

##################################################################################

**Toby's POV**

'Wait…I'm still not following?' I shook my head at the random boy and his friends who started talking to us about planning my own funeral and a Menecillo girl. I glanced over at my smarter brother but he seemed just as confused as me.

'That girl you just knocked over….and flirted with….that's Pandora Menecillo,' the boy said slowly as though I was stupid.

'And?' Matt frowned.

'Wow…you really are new. The Menecillo family are this massive family who go around beating people up and stuff…Well actually, I don't know what they do but I know their bad…and dangerous. Like the mafia or something. That girl was the daughter.'

'So? I'm not scared?' I shrugged but the boy just laughed.

'Whatever man, just watch your back,' he laughed before him and his friends walked off, leave Matt, Ally and I standing dumbfound.

'Well that was weird,' I shrugged.

'Do you think it's true?' Ally asked.

'Who knows,' I replied, not sounding too bothered.

'Yeah…It's probably nothing,' Matt said, not sounding too sure.

We made our way down the street to a small café for a bite to eat since we traded breakfast for a lay-in in bed.

'This place is cute! Look at the cupcakes on the cake stand!' Ally grinned and Matt laughed.

'Yeah…Cute…' I replied distantly buy I wasn't talking about the café. The girl I, quite literally, bumped into was sitting on her own in the window seat of the café. She was beautiful. She had long dark hair and sun kissed skin which looked so soft and tempting.

'Guys…will you order me some fries or something…I'll only be a second,' I said quietly before Matt could react.

'Toby I don't think that's a good idea,' Ally cautioned but I was already making my way towards the beautiful girl. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Pandora.

'Hello,' I grinned, taking the vacant seat opposite her.

'Did you follow me?' She replied, raising her eyebrows at me.

'No babe, I just followed my heart,' I winked at her and she laughed at my cheesy attempt at a chat up line.

'That was shocking,' she shook her head.

'Do you want me to try again?'

'Please don't,' she smirked.

'I have one that will really knock you off your feet,' I grinned.

'Purr-lease, you've done that already! There is blood on my leg,' she pouted.

'Sorry about that,' I winced.

'It hurts' she frowned at me but she didn't look angry, more amused.

'Well I'm no doctor but I certainly know CPR,' I chuckled.

'That was worse than the first one,' Pandora giggled.

'Let me redeem myself then,' I laughed before composing myself. 'If your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars and put them in your eyes,'

Pandora burst out laughing and her eyes twinkled as though it was true.

'Okay, that was your best one,' she agreed.

'Hypothetically speaking…what if my father was a thief? Would you run?' She asked curiously.

'Yeah I would run…Into your arms,' I smirked.

'Anymore cheesy pickup lines and will have to pull out your tongue,' she threatened darkly.

'I'll save the rest of them for later,' I promised.

'Who said there was going to be a later?' Pandora mused.

'I'm taking you out for dinner, remember?' I grinned.

'I don't recall agreeing to this,'

'You see that Italian across the road?'

'Yes.'

'I'll meet you there at 7,' I smiled cockily and she rolled her eyes.

'And what makes you think I will be there?'

'I have good instincts.'

'You never answered my question properly…about my father being a thief?' Pandora asked.

'Hypothetically speaking?'

'Yes…of course,' she replied slyly.

'And is this…hypothetical father scary?'

'The scariest,' Pandora confirmed.

'Well…I guess I would have to take my chances if it meant I get to stare into your eyes for longer,' I answered finally and Pandora looked at me with satisfaction.

'I'm Pandora by the way,' she smiled shyly. I didn't tell her that I already knew that.

'That's a beautiful name. I'm Toby,'

'I know,' she smiled and then gracefully stood up, smoothing down her red dress and tucking a strand of hair behind her face.

'Goodbye Toby,' she smiled dreamily before leaving the café.

'See you at 7,' I chuckled.

'_Maybe,'_

My heart sung with the sudden burst of fireworks that had been set off inside my head. Everything was suddenly clear and there were stars.

Pandora was my soulfinder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Here is the next chapter!**

Toby's POV

The following evening, I hogged the hotel bathroom getting ready for my date with Pandora whilst Matt relentlessly banged on the door telling me to hurry up.

'5 more minutes!' I replied, pulling on a shirt and checking in the mirror to make sure I didn't have toilet paper on the back of my shoe or anything.

'Toby! I'm busting for the loo!' Ally shouted.

'Okay! Chill, I'm ready,' I grinned, opening the bathroom door and walking out.

'Looking good Toby,' Matt smirked.

'Thank you,' I beamed and grabbed my wallet and phone from the night strand.

'Do you need me to walk you down?' Matt asked, taking the role of protective older brother.

'Oh yeah, because being dropped off to my date by my older brother would look sooo cool,' I rolled my eyes at him sarcastically.

'Make sure you ring me if there are any problems,' Matt said sternly.

'Will do, brother,'

'And be home before 11,'

'Sure thing, see you later,' I grinned before leaving the hotel apartment.

It was a fairly long walk to the restaurant since we didn't have a car and, even then, I don't actually have a licence to drive legally. It was summer so the sky wasn't dark yet; not dark enough to see the stars. In my head I was going over conversation lines which was strange because I always have something to say about everything. I was the most confident person in my year but meeting up with my soulfinder was making me nervous.

Once I arrived at the restaurant, I looked at my watch and saw that I was dead on time, yet Pandora was nowhere to be seen. I casually lent against the wall and watched the cars go by as I waited. I counted 3 Hondas, 7 Fords, 5 Golfs, 1 Mercedes, and 4 Kia's and they were the only car brands I could name.

I glanced at my watch again and saw that it was 10 minutes past 7.

Either my soulfinder was incredibly late or not going to show.

I left it another 10 minutes before I decided to leave. Just as I pushed myself off the wall, I heard a voice that made me stay.

'Sorry I'm late, you don't mind, do you?'

I spun around quickly and saw Pandora standing behind me looking every ounce as beautiful as the first time I met her. Her long brown hair was lightly curled she was wearing a red dress. Her eyes were sparkling and her red lips were parted into a smile.

'I would have waited here for years if it meant seeing you looking as beautiful as you do,' I replied smoothly and she laughed before heading inside the restaurant.

'Seriously? Where do you get these lines?' She shook her head in amusement.

'I was born charming,' I smirked, following her inside.

'Table for two, please,' Pandora asked politely.

As the waiter took us over to the table, I remembered my manners and pulled out a chair for Pandora to sit down before sitting down myself. We ordered some drinks and our meal before the waiter finally left us in peace so I could get down to the business of getting to know my soulfinder.

'So then…Toby…What brings you to Chicago?'

'Well… It's kind of a secret,'

'Do tell…I love secrets,' Pandora grinned with excitement.

'I'm…I'm looking for my soulfinder,' I stage-whispered. Pandora gasped and stared at me in disbelief.

'You're a savant?' She hissed.

'Sure am,' I chuckled.

'So how's the soulfinder search going?' Pandora smirked.

'Oh I've already found her,' I grinned. A wave of disappointment washed over Pandora's face and I couldn't help but feel smug. She liked me and I knew it.

'Oh…congratulations,' Pandora said sadly, not meeting me in the eye.

'_Congratulations to you too,' _I said telepathically and watch her face light up.

'Ohh….my…Goodness,' Pandora gasped, staring at me as though I had just told her the answer to life. 'It's you…Toby…You're my…my soulfinder! How did you know?' Pandora whispered in shock.

'I heard your voice as you left the café,'

'But that was after you asked me here on a date?!'

'What can I say? I have thing for beautiful girls,' I shrugged.

'You're making me blush,' Pandora accused.

'Oh believe me, I wasn't even trying,' I winked at Pandora and she stared in shock.

'Does your scary father know you here with me?' I asked out of interest.

'No…He thinks I'm at a friend's house,' Pandora admitted.

'And what would he do to me if he found out that you were here with me?'

'You probably don't want to know,' Pandora laughed.

'I could talk to him if you like? Convince him that I'm a good guy,'

'That's brave,'

'Or stupid,' I grinned.

'This is so silly…but you're my soulfinder and I don't know the first thing about you,' Pandora gushed.

'Want me to give you an insight?'

'Please!'

'Okay, my name is Tobias Benedict and I have 5 younger siblings and that guy you saw with me today is my older brother, Matt. The girl he was with is Ally, his soulfinder…Um…Actually that's it…I don't have much else to say,' I shrugged, feeling incredibly boring.

'Come on, Tobias! You must have something? What do you do for fun?'

'Eat?' I joked but I was being completely honest. Eating was my favourite past-time. 'What about you? I want to know more about the dangerous Pandora Menecillo,'

'I have a busy family like you…6 older brothers so I'm the baby of the family. I play the piano and I like drawing. I hate the dark and I'm not fond of spiders. I was born in Italy then moved to Chicago when I was 6. My favourite food is chocolate cheesecake and my favourite film is Pretty Woman,' Pandora said and I smiled, taking in all the information as though I was devouring a 3 course meal. However, I wasn't fully satisfied; I wanted to know everything about my soulfinder.

'You're life seems so damn cool compared to my boring old one,' I chuckled.

'Come on! Give me something to go on here! You're my soulfinder!' Pandora groaned.

'Fine…I like films with shooting and cars and explosions, I hold the recorded for the most amount of detentions in my year, I'm a quarterback on my football team and I'm scared of mice. How's that for information?'

'You're scared of mice?!' Pandora burst out laughing.

'I was bit by my brother's pet mouse when I was seven and it traumatized me,' I rolled my eyes at my masculinity flying out of the window.

'I like you Tobias Bennedict,' Pandora said decisively,.

'Well I am very glad to hear that, since you're kind of stuck with me, Pandora. Hey do you have a nickname?'

'Dora,'

'Ooh can I call you Panda!' I grinned.

'Don't you dare,' Pandora threatened, looking surprisingly evil considering she had the face of an angel.

'Whatever you say, Panda,' I chuckled as Dora kicked my shin under the table hard.

'Watch it Benedict, I grew up in a house of boys…I could pin you to the ground within seconds,' Pandora narrowed her eyes at me.

'Oh please go ahead. I think I would enjoy that immensely,' I chuckled flirtatiously and Pandora burst out laughing, unable to keep up the 'If looks could kill' act.

'Oh my…My brothers are so going to beat you ass,' Dora chuckled, shaking her head at me with laughter.

After we ate, I walked Pandora back to her house, despite her objects.

'Toby…I'm old enough to walk home by myself,' Pandora chuckled as we strolled slowly down the quiet street.

'Humour me. Boyfriends are supposed to walk their girlfriends home, it's a fact of life,' I shrugged.

'So it's that what I am? You're girlfriend?' Pandora smiled slyly.

'Yup, it's me and you, Dora, for life now and, I don't know about you, but I can't wait,'

'You haven't passed my father's scrutiny yet,' Pandora chuckled.

'Oh I can be quite charming. Parents love me,' I laughed.

'Well see about that, Mr arrogant,'

I sent her a dazzling smile in return, with a touch of my usual cockiness.

I silently reached down and took her hand in mine so that our hands will be interlinked.

Pandora glances down in surprise before smiling at me.

'Is this a thing now? Is this something we do from now on?' Pandora asked in amusement, nodding towards our joined hands.

'My hands are cold,' I lied.

'Sure they are,' Pandora laughed. 'But I like it…we should make this a thing,'

We walked for a couple more minutes before Pandora stopped outside a massive mansion with grand fences surrounding the property and fancy cars in the driveway.

'Whoa…this is where you live?!' I exclaimed.

'My father does a lot of business,' Pandora shrugged with a glimpse of amusement twinkling in her eye.

'Is that one of those "don't ask, don't tell" moments,' I grinned, assuming that her father's business wasn't exactly in legal terms.

'If I tell you, I would have to kill you,' Pandora said, completely seriously but she couldn't keep the act up for long. She burst out laughing at my scared looking expression.

'Don't worry, babe…I wouldn't hurt that pretty face of yours,' Pandora winked at me before heading into the gates of her house.

'Wait!' I called, and grabbed hold of her hand to stop her from leaving. She turned around to face me with an amused smile on her face.

'I want to say goodbye,' I chuckled. 'Can I have your phone?'

'Sure,' Dora grinned, passing her phone to me.

I quickly added my number to her contacts list and handed it back to her with a grin.

'Call me tomorrow and we can meet up again,' I smiled, secretly hoping that my phone can still take calls with its smashed screen, courtesy of the lovely Sadie.

'Sure thing, Benedict,' Pandora chuckled.

'One more thing,'

'Yes?'

I leant over to gently kiss her cheek. I didn't want to push my luck with my soulfinder. I was going to be taking things slowly with her and savouring every single moment. Pandora reached up and held her arms around my waist.

'Goodnight Dora,' I murmured against her embrace before letting her go back to her house. I watched her until I knew she was safely in her house before taking the long, satisfying walk back to my apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry for the late update! I've been out of the country for about a month! :o But i'm back now and trying my hardest not to procrastinate! Sorry guys! Thanks for all of your comments and stuff though! It means a lot to me!**

Pandora's POV

The next morning I woke up with a smile plastered on my face and a spring to my step. Toby was my soulfinder and he was perfect. I walked over to my dresser to check my contacts on my phone, so I could be sure yesterday wasn't just a dream. Toby saved his number under 'Mr Hotness' making me burst out in laughter at his usual charming cockiness.

I pulled on my dressing gown and drew the curtains to let light fill the room and reflect my sunny personality. I slipped my feet into my bunny slippers before running down the hallway, into my father's bedroom.

'Morning Daddy!' I grinned and climbed on the bed, hugging him close to me.

'This is certainly a lovely wake-up, Dora,' my father replied in surprise, holding me back.

'I feel good, daddy,' I grinned, sitting next to him against the head of the bed.

'Why is that, pumpkin?'

'Okay…It was going to be a secret but I'll tell you,' I beamed in excitement. 'I met my soulfinder last night,'

My father stared at me in shock, studding my expression to make sure I was being serious.

'Is that the truth, Pandora?'

'Absolutely, Papa! His name is Toby Benedict and he is really kind and funny and he makes me smile!' I grinned in excitement, reminiscing about last night.

'…Wait wait, slow down _piccine. _Did you say Toby Benedict?'

'Yes! He is my soulfinder!'

'From America?'

'Yes Papa, from Colorado,' I grinned. My father looked slightly surprised for a moment before smiling and kissing my forehead.

'Congratulations, Dora…I will have to meet this boy myself. Especially if he is a Benedict,' Papa grinned.

'Do you know his family or something, daddy?'

'Or something, Pumpkin. I will call your brothers right now. We must discuss this as a family before you see this boy again, Understand?' Daddy said gently.

'Why, Papa?' I asked in confusion.

'Because the protection of our family comes first. I will explain when your brothers arrive,'

'But Daddy!' I exclaimed in dismay.

'No buts, Dora. You are my baby girl and I want to make sure you are safe before I let you run off with this…Benedict boy,' Father said sternly.

'I understand daddy,' I sighed, already prepared for this response. My brothers would be even worse. I climbed off the bed and headed out the door to get some breakfast.

'Pandora,' my father called from behind me.

'yes daddy?'

'Congratulations by the way,' he grinned at me and I beamed in reply before running down stairs.

Nina was in the kitchen as usual, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

'Morning, Nina!' I called cheerfully.

'Good morning Pandora, you seem cheerful,'

'I am very very cheerful,' I smiled in agreement.

'What has got you buzzing so early?'

I paused before telling her. 'I met a boy, Nina, and he is wonderful,' I grinned, twirling around on the tiled floor in happiness.

'Oh my baby girl! You are getting so big and grown up!' Nina exclaimed, pinching my cheeks together like a baby.

'Papa isnt too happy though,' I chuckled.

'That is because you are his little princess…he is not ready to let you go yet,' Nina nodded in agreement.

'Also, Papa mentioned that my brothers will be coming round so we might need extra meals at lunch,'

'I will have it sorted, Dora. Can I make you breakfast? What about pancakes?' Nina asked and I took a seat at the kitchen table.

'Yes please!' I said as Nina got to work, mixing the batter.

Nina was the best cook I have ever known and it was wonderful waking up every day to delicious feasts. She has been our housemaid and cook for as long as I can remember and has acted as almost a mother to me as I grew up.

'How is your daughter?' I asked Nina, suddenly remembering that her real daughter was sick yesterday.

'Much better, thank-you, Dora. I fixed her up with some of my chicken soup,' Nina laughed. She was a short, round woman with fairly dark skin and short curly hair and a permanent smile plastered on her face.

'I am happy to hear it, Nina,' I grinned as my stomach rumbled in anticipation for breakfast.

I could hear my father speaking on the phone to one of my brothers in the room next door, making me curious but excited at the same time. I love it when my brothers come round. It's been rather lonely ever since Eddie moved into his own place so I miss their company.

'Good morning Mr Menecillo,' Nina greated my father as he walked into the kitchen after coming off the phone with the last of my brothers.

'Morning Nina…Oh is that pancakes?' Daddy asked hopefully.

'Yes Sir. Don't worry, I made enough for the two of you,' Nina smiled.

'Thank you Nina. My sons will be coming round for lunch if that is okay?'

'Of course Sir,'

My father took the seat next to me and picked up the newspaper to read.

'Daddy?'

'Yes Pumpkin?'

'What if I invite Toby round in the afternoon? Then you can see that he is definitely not an axe-murder or a serial killer,'

'Patience, _Piccine_. Let's talk about it with your brothers first,' Daddy smiled fondly at me before turning back to the papers.

* * *

As per usual, Eddie was the last to arrive, yet again. I was sitting at the table, picking at a loose thread in my dress whilst the rest of my brothers spoke about boring business stuff with my father. When Eddie finally arrived, he took the seat next to me and we all waited for our father to address us.

'So children, i'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here today but I think I'll let Dora tell you,' he smiled warmly at me. My brothers all looked at me expectantly.

'Well…I found my soulfinder,' I said, deciding that there was no other way to tell them.

'No way!' Eddie exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Alex cheered.

"Wait…Who is this…boy?" Vinny asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'm happy with this guy being with my little sis," Carlo frowned.

Suddenly everyone spoke at once, trying to talk over each and raising the volume to get heard.

Vinny, Carlo and Eddie were fairly dead set on the fact that I was too young to be dating and seeing boys and that I should wait. Alex, Antonio and Jonny were arguing that I was almost an adult and that I should be given more freedom. My father sat and watched us all, catching my eye in amusement at my brother's quarrels.

"Boys, boys," Daddy warned and gradually the chatter stopped. "That isn't why I called you here today. It isn't the fact that Dora has found her soulfinder, it's who he is."

"Who is he Pandora?" Vinny asked instantly.

"Um…His name is Tobias Benedict," I replied with a sheepish grin. Everyone sat quietly for a moment before erupting.

This time the voices were louder and angrier than before. Vinny was threatening my brother Alex and Alex was swearing at him, telling him to back off but in a more colourful choice of words.

You see, the Menecillo anger gene was fine when you were on your own, but in a room full of Menecillo DNA, things can quickly swerve out of control. Of course, I was fairly used to this since I grew up with my brothers. Would you believe it if I told you that this is them at their calmer behaviour? We once had the neighbours call the police because they thought there was a domestic disturbance when I was younger…and our nearest neighbours were a whole street away.

"Everyone! Shut up!" I yelled suddenly, banging my fist on the desk. Surprisingly, they listened to me for a change and turned to me in shock.

"Right…now if you quit squabbling like children, will you please answer my question civilly? How do you know my soulfinder?" I asked, raising my voice. Sometimes it was necessary to act like a mother to my brothers, even if I was the youngest. Someone had to anyway.

"She doesn't know?" Jonny, the smart one, asked my father.

"I thought I would wait till you arrived before I explain," daddy replied.

"Explain what Papa?" I asked.

Daddy sighed before answering me. "The Benedict family are well known amongst us savants. They are an extremely powerful family with roots in law enforcement…Which makes our problem a little more tricky," My dad explained calmly.

"But Toby is super nice I swear!"

"We know that, Dora sweetie, we're just concerned since…as you know…our family isnt exactly on friendship terms with the law. We must put the safety of this family before anything," Carlo replied gently.

"But…but Toby wont rat on us! He's nice!" I objected.

"If you say so, sweetie, but they would mean us putting our trust in someone we don't know. I know for sure Victor Benedict has been dying for an opportunity to put us behind bars. Being in such close ties with the Benedict family would be very bad for us," Father replied.

"No…No…You can't stop me from seeing him daddy! He's my soulfinder!" I exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, we haven't decided anything yet,"

"You don't even know him!"

"I have a suggestion," Jonny said suddenly and I looked at him hopefully. "Why can't we invite…this Toby guy to dinner and then we can assess him further."

"Yes! Papa I can ring him and tell him to come over for lunch! Please daddy! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" I begged, fluttering my eyelashes at him sweetly.

Father seemed to consider this deeply before smiling.

"Dora, go and ask Nina to cook some extra lunch for our guests. Ask Toby to bring his parents," Father replied and I almost jumped of my chair in excitement.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I grinned and darted around the table to hug my father.

"You're welcome poppet."

"I'll ring him now!" I smiled and ran, practically skipping, out of the room with joy.


End file.
